legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S3 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen sat around the living room) Anne: Good to back here! Kane: It's great to have you back Anne! Anne: I know lil bro! Kane: *Smile* Qrow: Hmph. (Qrow takes a sip of water. Soon, the water in the cup returns to the way it was before he drank it) Qrow: Hm? (Qrow looks at the water) Ruby: Uncle Qrow? Qrow: Odd. I think....my water just refilled itself. Miles: Yeah. And my bag of jerky just filled back up as well! Kyle: Really?? Miles: Yeah! Charlie: Guys...? (The heroes look as the doors open and Chronos enters) Alex: !!! Chronos: Heroes. (The heroes arm themselves) Amanda: Chronos.... Alex: The hell do you want? Chronos: I. Came to chat with you all about.....*Glares at Anne* recent events. Anne: *Glares back* Oh you here to try and take back the infants I saved from Gnash? Chronos; No. I have no time to waste with a bunch of....children. Anne:....... Chromos: No I came.....to give you all your final warning. Alex: Final warning? Chronos: For attacking my allies. I am growing sick of getting reports of you interfering with their plans and dreams. Anne: Gnash's "plans and dreams" involve enslaving Targhuls AND humanity! Chronos: And that is the fate his timeline will have. It CANNOT change. Anne: *Growls* Chronos: Even though you "saved" his children, it's still fated. His people WILL conquer his timeline. It has become his destiny. Alex: Destiny?! Chronos: Yes fool. Destiny. Erin: *Stands up* Oh cause YOU say its destiny, the rest of the timeline is suppose to lay down and take it!? Jack: Erin! You need to- Erin: No I will not relax! I'm sick of this guy! He's hounding us cause he thinks bad guys deserve a win!? He's a moron! (Chronos gets in Erin's face with a calm expression) Chronos: Talk like that....one more time, and I will make sure your kids NEVER exist. Got it? Erin: *Frosts forms around Erin* You do ANYTHING to my kids... And I WILL kill you. Chronos: I'd love to see you try. I control time itself. Wounds mean nothing to me. Erin:...... Chronos: Now go sit back down fatty. Erin: !! (Before Erin could do anything Alex and Jack quickly grab her arms) Alex: Erin! No! Jack: Don't let him get to you! Erin: *Growls* …… (Erin calms down and they let go of her) Chronos: *Smirk* Erin:... (Erin sits back down) Chronos: But still, this is the FINAL warning. Another incident report like this will require more force on your main timeline. Alex: Thanks for the warning Chronos. Now here's ours. (The defenders stand together) Alex: You keep this up? We WILL stop you. You and ALL your buddies. Chronos:...... (Chronos smirks) Chronos: I'd love to see you even try. Ta ta heroes. (Chronos turns to leave before he stops) Chronos: Oh and....There are still a lot of timelines out there that could be useful to you. IF you can reach them first. Alex:...... Chronos: That. Is all. (Chronos then leaves the house) Alex:...... Miles: Guys....He's not wrong. (Miles is seen with his suit activated. He looks at a holo map from his Time Displacer. Miles: There's dozens, possibly THOUSANDS of different timelines out there. If he gets to them to first...Who knows what'll happen. Alex: *Crosses arms* This just might be our hardest fight yet... Erin: And there's not a dman thing I can do.... (Everyone looks over at Erin who's head is down) Erin:....... Jack:.....Erin. (Jack sits beside Erin) Jack: You ARE doing something for us. Erin: And what's that...? Jack: You're carrying the next generation of heroes with you. That's the most important job you could have. Erin: It is? Jack: Of course it Erin. It always will be. Erin:..... Jack: *Smile* Erin: *Sigh*......You're right. You're right sweetie. Jack: I know I am. Erin: *Smile* Jack: *Smile* Hm. Alex: Still, we need to start investigating these timelines. At least a few. Miles: We'll need a scouting party then. Alex: Who will volunteer? Miles: Well I'll go. Blake B: I'll go too. Qrow: Eh, why not. Ghira: Count me in! Yang: Me too! Amanda: Me three! Alex: Alright then. Go get prepared. You head out soon. (The group nods and goes to get dressed. Elsewhere......) VALENTINE, NEW HANOVER, 1899..... (An old western-looking town is seen as a group of outlaws prepare to rob the town's bank) ???: Alright. Just as we planned. Go in, get the money, get out. ???: Sure this'll work? ???: It always does. Now. Let's move. (The bandits go up to the doors and put bandana masks on. Their leader then kicks the door open) ???: Ladies and gentlemen! (The scene cuts to black) ???: *Voice* This is a robbery! TO BE CONTINUED......... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts